


Little Things

by cornstarchandwater96



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, jinyoung loves jackson very much, just jackson being a sweetheart, spur-of-the-moment tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarchandwater96/pseuds/cornstarchandwater96
Summary: "Let me love the little things that you spent your whole life paying attention to."In which Jinyoung has OCD, and Jackson tries to support him the best way he can – by singing to him.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !! With a totally different drabble than what I promised : - )
> 
> I was going through my school books in a bout of nostalgia (I'm a Psychology grad!), and was suddenly hit with _this_ lmao.
> 
> This work does not, in any way, reference a certain person in real life. The descriptions of OCD in this are as accurate as I could portray it without actually experiencing OCD firsthand. All I had was my four years of knowledge on the subject. So if this offends you or triggers an episode, I apologize :( Please do dm me on twitter ([@jackgaejingae](https://twitter.com/jackgaejingae)) if you have any concerns. I would be happy to help you out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short drabble! <3

If there’s anything Jackson’s ever known about Jinyoung, it’s that he’s a creature of habit.

Every morning at six-thirty, Jackson would wake up to the smell of freshly-brewed coffee that Jinyoung put on for them. The younger would greet him a good morning and put down plates with their breakfast just as Jackson would sluggishly hug him from behind and peck his cheek to return his greeting. At seven o’clock, they would start eating their breakfast; at seven forty-five, Jinyoung would stack their plates and place them in the sink before heading to the shower. The rest of the day flows with the same sense of precision.

Before Jackson met Jinyoung, he barely had any good habits. His clothes would be in two piles beside his bed – the clean and the dirty. He usually set a minimum of eight alarms just for him to wake up. He’d always miss breakfast, and rarely washed his dishes.

Having his precious Park Jinyoung in his life really _did_ change him for the better.

He just wishes that he could do more for his boyfriend. He hoped that he was the same kind of positive influence in Jinyoung’s life, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was still lacking. The two of them had their highs and lows for the past nine years, and Jackson had his fair share of struggles in trying to help Jinyoung cope with his condition. Despite overcoming all their hurdles, Jackson didn’t think he was doing enough, or putting enough effort for the other.

“I need to wash the dishes at eight o’five, Seun-ah, the cleanest water only comes out at eight o’five. If I don’t do it then, we’ll be poisoned.”

“Baby, it’s only two minutes past eight. We have time,” Jackson assured gently as he rubbed a towel over Jinyoung’s hair to help him dry it.

“Jackson, I won’t make it. I won’t. My hair isn’t dry yet,” Jinyoung’s eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip, his breaths turning erratic. “I won’t make it. I’m so sorry, Jackson. It’s my fault. We’ll be sick and I _failed_!”

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s hands and traced circles along the younger’s wrist with his thumb. He smiled brightly at his boyfriend as the other slowly opened his eyes. Jackson held his gaze as he started singing softly.

_“You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me.”_

Jinyoung visibly relaxed, and he slumped forward, burying his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck.

“Clean water also flows in ten minutes after eight, Jinyoungie. I’ll help you dry the dishes so we can finish by eight twenty two on the dot.” Jackson suggested, hoping that Jinyoung would accept his bluff. Over the years, he’d mapped out Jinyoung’s obsessions and seared it in his mind. Jinyoung’s tight daily schedule was born out of his many uncanny beliefs. Most of the time, he wouldn’t succeed in trying to convince the younger out of his downward spiral; those were the moments when Jackson felt helpless and useless. Jinyoung’s conviction to believe his obsessions often won out, and it would take hours to bring him back. It pained Jackson to see the love of his life suffering because of his own mind.

But when the other just nodded, Jackson’s smile widened in victory.

Jackson learns something new from Jinyoung everyday. He learned that for pancakes to be a perfect circle, he shouldn’t pour the pancake mix more than 20.05 centimeters from the pan. He learned that Jinyoung appreciated it when Jackson put the water bottle in the freezer for 20.05 minutes before taking it out and serving it for dinner. Ultimately, he learned what it meant to have patient, unconditional love for Jinyoung.

One of the habits Jackson and Jinyoung developed over the years was to cuddle in bed at precisely ten o'five every evening. It quickly became Jackson’s favorite part of Jinyoung’s daily routine. He would pick a song to sing until his love fell asleep, and he could do this every night until he physically couldn’t do it anymore.

“I love you. You know that right…?” Jinyoung whispered, sounding like he was afraid that Jackson would get tired of him and walk out their apartment. Jackson just smiled and reached down to let their fingers intertwine as he started to sing.

_“You never love yourself half as much as I love you, and you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you._

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all your little things.”_

Jackson looked down and smiled. Jinyoung was already fast asleep, face free of any worry or anxiety. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead and snuggled closer, sighing contentedly.

“Let me love the little things that you spent your whole life paying attention to, Nyoung. They may seem little to others, but if it’s important to you, then it’s important to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics are from Little Things by One Direction! :)


End file.
